It's us against the world
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: The Doctor and Amy Pond find themselves at the battle of Hogwarts. It all goes downhill from there, of course. warning: character death


A/N: Even though I have a pile of unfinished stories – sometimes I see such a beautiful graphic that I just wanna write a fic about it.

Doctor Who at Hogwarts - to be exact - the Battle OF Hogwarts

* * *

Amy stared at the building burning and in the distance she could hear cries of terror and despair. The Doctor's palm was sweaty, clasped in her own as they ran forward.

The green light of the Doctor's sonic was clouded by ash.

She doesn't remember when she was separated from him.

The Doctor jolted to his knees, grinding his teeth in pain with his green eyes focused on his sonic screwdriver just a few inches away from him.

"CRUICO!" The bizarre, black haired woman shouted again and he screamed.

The Doctor collapsed on the cold ground. His chest heaved with each labored breath as a fire burned through his veins. He looked up at the wild woman, her body a slim silhouette against the flames but, he could make out her cruel, twisted smile.

"Pathetic! I am going to _enjoy_ this, love." Her laughter cackled with the flames.

_'Please – Amy – Amelia' _

The Doctor rolled over onto his back as another wave of pain hit him. His old bones felt like they were shattering and reforming and all at once piercing into his skin. Still, he could see her face behind his eyelids.

_'I can be brave for you'_

The Doctor struggled to his knees expecting the next blow to come any second. He extended his hand blindly and groped around in the darkness. He knew his sonic was around here somewhere.

"Look at you..." She poised her wand so it hovered a few inches above his head, "You still care." She scoffed.

"Avada-" The sonic buzzed to life and her wand flew from her hand. The Doctor pressed his palm against the grass and pushed himself up to his feet. Her dark eyes were wide and unbelieving.

"Run." The Doctor's voice said above the chaos.

Amy ducked as a spell hit the stone statue above her head and caused it to crumble. Every turn she took seemed to take her farther and farther away from the Doctor. No one stopped when they saw a fallen body, they just kept running and Amy followed.

The wand in her hand felt odd and misplaced. She didn't even know how to use it. A man in a black cloak and mask rounded the corner and Amy skidded to an ungraceful stop. The world around her seemed to slow down. The voices of students and teachers muddled in her head.

She raised her wand, throat dry, eyes burning, _'Can I really do this'_ and...

"Amy!" The man pulled down his hood and tore off his mask. He took two long strides to her and Amy stared at him, like he wasn't really there, like she had been hit with some falling debris and this was an elaborate hallucination.

But the feel of his fingertips brushing her wrist brought her back to the terrible reality.

And then they were running again...

"Doctor!" Amy brushed his hair out of his face as she shouted at him. "Come on, you stupid bloody idiot! _Please!_ Regenerate! Regenerate!" He was alive nearly two minutes ago. They were running out of the school as it crumbled and burned when a flash of green light hit him in the chest. Amy didn't even see who killed him.

"No! Not like this – wake up! Wake up!" Amy clung to his tweed jacket.

_'I will give you one hour. One hour. Give me the box and this fighting will end. This war will end.'_

She brushed her thumb over his cut lip and looked up at the burnt orange and black sky. Her body was numb, cold, and even with hundreds of people surrounding her...she was alone. She knew where the TARDIS was. The only one who did.

"What am I supposed to do?" She whispered to him, resting her forehead against his as the tears slipped from her lashes and landed on his cheeks.

"Amelia Pond...The Girl Who Waited..." He raised his wand, "Come to die."

Amy stood in a circle of Death Eaters with her heart slamming into her ribcage. "Where is it? Where is the box?"

She shut her eyes for a moment, focusing on the feel of her blood rushing through her body and the cold air as it expanded into her lungs. "You." She began, eyes open and glaring, "Will never _ever _find that box. Even if you do – you'll never get inside. You killed the only man who could."

His eyes narrowed into slits and he looked more like a snake than human.

She saw the stars through the treetops as she fell back onto the forest floor and then saw nothing else.


End file.
